Famous, But Still Idiots
by OneDirectionGurlz
Summary: Louis' younger sister is falling in love with his band mate Liam Payne, But she isn't the only one falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Information about characters. **

*Olivia*  
Hi,  
My name is Olivia Tomlinson!  
Yes... I am Louis' younger sister. But only by a year!  
Anyways,  
I love to draw, sing and dance. Expetially dance. But Louis doesn't know. Not even the boys. Uhm...  
I kinda play the piano, but I mostly play when I am singing. I was born 19th July 1994.  
Erm.. I love the colour pink! and I think that's all..  
WAIT!  
My bestfriends name is Georgia! She has been my friend since kindy all the way to year twelve. I also have a bestfriend named Claire. But we have only been friends since year nine.  
Those two are the only ones in the school who know i'm related to Louis. Everyone else thinks we just have the same last name as a coincidence. Anyway,  
I'll see ya'll later! xoxo.

*Georgia*  
Heeeey!  
My name is Georgia Smith!  
I am bestfriends with the one and only Olivia Tomlinson!

And yes, she is related to Louis Tomlinson whom is the band One Direction. I am also bestfriends with Claire. But i've only known her since year nine and i've known Olivia since kindy. Uhm.. One of Louis' band mates, Harry. Ya know, Harry Styles. Well, I have a hug crush on him! More like.. love. Well anyways, I loe the colour green and I was born 27th August 1994.  
Well talk later! xx.

*Claire*

Heyoo!  
For starters, I am deeply inlove with my bestfriends older brothers. His name is Louis Tomlinson, he is in one direction. ya know?(:  
Well anywho, I love art and that's . Uhm, well I love the colour purple and I was born on the 4th June, 1994.  
see ya later! xo.


	2. Louis Tominson

***Olivia's pov***  
I sat there quiet. Great. School. I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I look at my reflection horrified. Where is my make up? I ran around the bathroom in search for it.  
Finally!  
After 10 minutes of caking make up on my face, I put on my Guns and roses shirt along with my skinny jeans.

I walk downstairs to be met with my older brother Louis. Yep.. You guessed it. Louis Tomlinson from one direction. The wide world band. I am a year younger than him but we get along really well. But then he went on  
Xfactor and now he is in a band named One Direction. So I don't really see him.  
The boys are always (and when I say 'always' I mean always!) over. So I get to spend heaps of time with them!  
"Ha! you have to go to school!" Louis laughs  
"Haha, you have to go to rehearsals!" I grin back.  
"Well rehearsals are ten times better than school. Cause atleast we don't have to do boring school work. Wmhahaha!" Louis yells laughing.  
We keep on talking for a while until I look at the time. "Shit! I got to get to school!" I say. "Oi! language!" Louis yells with his eyebrows going inwards. I just roll my eyes before looking back at him.  
"Are you going to be taking me today?" I ask with a bit of hope. I like going for car rides with him.  
"Uhm... Erm.. Not today. heh." Louis stutters. I just looked at him suspicious. What was he up to? I just pushed that thought to the back of my head at walked out the door. I reached the end of the driveway when I hear Louis yell "Nice Toms!" I just let out a little chuckle and carry on walk to school.

***School***  
"Hey Olivia!" I hear my bestfriend Georgia scream. "Georgia!" I scream back probably having the whole world hear me. I give her a big bear huge before we pull back. "It's been so long! How was America?" I ask her excited to hear the answer. "It was amazing! Loved every bit of it!" She says back with the biggest grin on her face. We give each other another huge before walking down to our lockers. "Hey Olivia! Hey Georgia!" Claire sings. "hey gurl! ahaha" I laugh. There was a few seconds of an awkward silence before we start cracking up laughing.  
"Would you be quiet?" Corrina, the school slut calls from her locker. We all give her a death glare. I watch Georgia turn around and take a few steps towards her. "Oh you.." Corrina starts. "Just be a bit quieter okay?.." She finishes walking away. We all start laughing again and make our way to History. "Okay everyone!" Our teacher says. "All the people that are in the performance go to the hall right now." She explains. I watch a few girls get up including Georgia, Caire and I. We make our way to the hall all wondering what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Number one, I am so sorry I hadn't updated in a while and two, I feel bad making a short chapter last time so I made this one longer(: x**_

***Olivia's pov***

We skip into the hall like a bunch of kindy girls. "Girls! Walk normally!" The head teacher screams.

I roll my eyes and continue to skip with Claire and Georgia. "It's packed!" Claire whines. "Over hear!" One of Claire's friends yell. We jog over to the spare seats and continue looking around confused. I look in front of me and see 5 boys on stage. What the hell?!

"Did you know the boys were going to be here?" Georgia quizzes. I shake my head still confused. Zayn looks down and smiles. I wave at him and he waves back. I try to get Louis' attention but it was no use. "Louis!" Claire screams catching his attention. He smiles and waves at us.

"Hey everyone!" Liam sings in the microphone. Oh my god he is amazing!  
"We are here today to give you some tips on singing." Zayn explains handing the mic to Harry. "So we will make four groups cause Louis and I will host one together." Harry grins.

"Uhm.. We'll let the teachers make the groups. That would be easiest." Niall says looking at the teachers. "Okay everyone, you guys stay there and everyone else go over to that corner" I overhear one of the teachers instruct. "Oi guys, I want to go in Liam's group so did you guys want to come or what?." I ask.

"Uhm.. I kinda want to be..uhm... in..Harry's group." Georgia stutters. I look at her smiling. "Aw! Georgia!" I squeal. "How about you Claire?"

"Erm.. I might go in Louis group." She whispers.

I look over to Georgia whom looks at me. "Uh okay" I smile. "Girls!" We get interrupted by Miss Butler (music teacher). "Which groups are you in?" She quizzes. "Uhm.. I'm in Harry and Louis group with Claire, and Olivia is in Liam's group." Georgia mumbles. "Alright... Hurry and go to your groups." She informs. "Whatever.." Georgia breathes. Luckily the teacher didn't hear her or then she would have gotten like a 2 week detention.

"We'll see you later yeah?" I call out. They nod and I forward off to Liam's group.

***Georgia's pov***

"Hey Georgia!" Harry calls out. "Hey" I smile at him. "Are you two in our group?" Louis asks with a big smile. Claire grins and nods vigorously.

"So what exactly are we doing?" A girl I don't know asks.  
"Well we will be giving you vocal lessons once a week." Louis explains. We all cheer before getting to work.

***Claire's** **pov***

*Ring* I hear the bell ring.

"See you guys next week!" Harry calls out. Everyone waves walking out of hall. I pick up my books and overhear Harry and Georgia talking, "Do you have to go back to class?" harry asks disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I have to leave."

"It's okay. Will you be coming to Louis' after school?(:"

"Uhm.. I think so.."

"Okay good.." He fades out. I look up to where they were talking and observed there actions. I watch Georgia lean over and kiss Harry on the cheek before leaving him standing there smirking.

I get up and up and jump suddenly. "Oh my god! I didn't see you there! You scared me!" I scream hitting Louis on the arm. "Haha. My bad!" He laughs. "So, did you enjoy teaching us?" I laugh as he pretends to stroke his imaginary beard.

"Why yes I did!" I took a few steps over closer to him. We were a few centre meters now. It felt like it was just us two. Only us two. I watch him lean forward closing the gap between us.

His perfect lips crash into mine. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily accepted. My tongue danced with his. His hand were on my waist while mine were on his cheeks. We pull back desperate for air.

"I'll see you later yeah?" I whisper. He nods smiling his perfect smiling. I turn around ready to walk away when he slaps my butt. "Really mature!" I yell walking out the door. Today was the best day ever!

***Olivia's pov***

*Why the hell is Claire kissing my brother?!* I think to myself as I watch them kiss. He hasn't been home for months and the first thing he does is make out with my best friend!

I could feel tears threatening my eyes. I walked back to the others with my head hung low.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks worried. I shake my head not wanting to talk. "Come on tell us!" Georgia begs. I look up at there worried faces before running out of the hall and making my way to the girls rooms.

***Georgia's pov***

"What just happened?.." I ask the guys confused. They all shrug leaving me there to think. I watch walk up and smile to us all.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry laughs pinching his cheeks.

"Aha, it's nothing. Where's Olivia?" He looks around the empty hall in search for her. "I don't know.. She came back crying and wouldn't tell us what was wrong. Then she ran out of the hall.." I explain still very very confused to the whole situation.

"Oh no..." I hear Louis whisper to himself. "What did you do?" I ask placing all my attention on him.

"I feel terrible. I haven't seen her for months and- and the first thing I do is make out with one of her friend... What do I do?.." His voice starts shaking. "I really like Claire, more like... love!. But I can't do this to Olivia..."

"Oh Honey!" I start. "Just tell her how you feel Okay? She'll understand" I finish. I had notice all the boys had left so it was just us two.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Georgia!" Louis says having a small smile on his face.

"No worries!" I wink at him before I leave to find Olivia.

**What did you guys think? :D I will update soon, I just thought I would have a little break in-between. (: xx**


	4. Chapter 4

******I hope you guys enjoy!**

*after school*  
*Georgia's pov*

I hadn't seen Olivia for the whole day and I was getting worried. I decided to check the bathroom before leaving. The only place I haven't checked..

"O-Oli-via?" I stutter walking in to the bathroom. I hear a few sobs coming from a stall.

I lightly knock on the door. "Olivia?" I ask again.

"Go Away!" I hear her mumble.

"Olivia please!" I beg. "school is over and it's time to go home."

I hear her sigh. I notice the door slowly open and a pale girl walk out. "Oh my god Olivia!" I gasp. "You look like a wreck!"

"Thanks -.-" Olivia mumbles.

She splashes water on her face before pulling out her make-up. "Yoink!" I cooed grabbing her make-up.

"HEY!" She yells with an angry expression. "You don't need it! Your beautiful!" I say with a squeal.

"Yea right.." *sigh* she grabs her bag and walks out.

"Can I come over?" I ask her.

"Of course! You don't even need to ask!" She replies laughing. We headed of to her place and she definitely looks better than before.

***Louis pov***

*knock knock* I get up and answer the door. "Oh hey Claire!" I welcome her in. "Oh isn't Olivia home yet?" Claire asks.

"Nooope. How was she in class?" I ask puzzled.

"Well...Uhm..." She starts. oh-no.. "Well you see.. She never came back to class. She was missing for the whole day." What! She was missing from class?! This is all my fault!

At that second the door swings open.

"Olivia!" We all chorus. She looks at us smiling then drops when she see's Claire. Ah!

"Olivia. Come here." I demand, standing up. She looks at me and walks to the stairs.

"OLIVIA! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" I had lost it. She can't do this to me. She has to respect me and right now she is doing the complete opposite.

She stops and walks over to me. "WHAT THE HELL OLIVIA!" I say still yelling. "YOU WERE MISSING THE WHOLE DAY!.

She puts her head down and because I am stupid, idiotic and angry all at one time I yell at her again. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"LOUIS!" Georgia yells placing herself in front of Olivia. I may be older but even I get a bit creeped out from her.

"Georgia, go! I am talking to Olivia, not you!" I raise my voice to her.

"No! You're not talking to her! Your yelling!" She starts. "Have you ever thought of wanting to know what Olivia has to say? Just!... Just listen..." She finishes lowering her voice.

I sigh deeply. She moves away and sits next to Harry smiling.

"Listen Olivia-" I start but feel something on me. I look down and see her hugging me tight.

"I just love you so much! I am always by myself and I miss you so much too." She cries into my shoulder.

Georgia was right. I should listen to her. I hug her back tight. "I'm sorry I am never there for you. But I have finally found love. You just need to be happy for me!" I say to her.

She nods slowly and hugs me again. We brake apart to sit on the couch.

"Thanks Georgia" I say with a smile. "Ha, no worries." She winks.

I'm glad she understands. We start talking about random stuff and the next thing I know, we are ordering pizza. "Does anyone want a drink?" Georgia asks getting up. "Yes please!" We all chorus. "I'll come help" Harry says quickly getting up. I think Hazza has a thing for Georgia oola la!

***Harry's pov***

"I'll come help!" I say quickly getting up and walking into the kicthen.

I observe her getting the cups out so I decided to get the drinks out in the meantime.

"So-" I say breaking the silence. I suddenly feel Georgia's lips to mine. They were so perfect! I slowly push her down onto the table and I lean over her. With one hand by her head and the other by her waist. I opened my mouth instently making the kiss deeper.

Our lips moved in sync as we kissed. *kaboom!* fireworks were going off everywhere.

"*cough* am I interrupting something?.." Liam and Olivia ask awkwardly. I jump up and help Georgia up too.

"Ew! we eat there !" Olivia whines.

"Oh grow up!" Georgia laughs back.

We grab the drinks and make our way back to the lounge room. We plop ourselves on the couch and I rap my arm our her shoulder. I felt her relax into me and we all decided to watch the movie up.

We were near the end of the movie and I had notice Georgia had fallen asleep on my shoulder/chest area. I looked over to Louis and Claire making out.. nice! and to Olivia and Liam in their own conversation and once and a while they would place a kiss on each others cheeks which I found pretty cute. I decided to turn the movie off and go to sleep as well.

****


	5. Chapter 5

***Olivia's pov***

I woke up this morning to be blinded by the sun. I groaned slightly and moved positions.  
I look down quickly and realized I'm on top of...Liam! I didn't want to get up but Louis wouldn't approve of this. Eh! If I have to be happy for him, he might as well be happy for me. I relaxed into him and felt his arms rap around me. I let out a small giggle making Liam move slightly. He opens his eyes and smiles and I smile back(:

"Hey babe." He mumbles. "Hey!"

"Did you sleep well?" He smirks. "Why, yes I did" I reply giggling once more. "You giggle a lot" He laughs. I give him a little stare but it failed miserably. I ended up laughing loudly making Georgia wake up.

"Ah! it's so early!" She hisses. I stick my tongue out at her and I observe her putting the finger up at me. "Oi!" I half yell half whisper. She mimics me and sticks her tongue out. "Making yourself comfortable, are we?" Louis teases. "Mmmhmm." I mumble. He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

"What's today" Claire asks. "Uhm.." Georgia starts. "Saturday!"

"Do you guys wonna come to rehearsals?" Laim asks getting up. Aw! I was so comfortable):  
"Sure!" We all chorus. "Well, we need to go in a few minutes.." Louis informs. "Okay! come on girls, lets go get changed." I say looking like a soldier. They all laugh and join me upstairs.

"Georgia... You can't go.." Claire whispers. "Why?" She asks. "You have tutoring.." I butt in. "Shh! I don't want the boys to hear. I'll practise later."

"Do it in the car. I dare you!" Claire says smirking. "Uh number one, my tutor isn't with me and two NOOO!" She whines.  
"Number one, I'll do it for today and two YESS!" I mimic. "No." "Do it or else..." We warn her. "O-or else w-what?.." She stutters.

"Or else we will tell them everything! All your secrets." I laugh and Claire's seriousness. "That's not fair! no!" Georgia cries out. "Your funeral." We say heading to the door. "Okay! I'll do it! just don't say anything!"

And with that, we got changed and walked downstairs.

***Louis'**** pov***

"Oi Louis?!" Liam calls out. "In here!"  
"Uhmm..." He starts, "Is it all right if I take Olivia out on a date tonight?" He asks clearly nervous. I stare at him before sighing deeply. "All right.."

"Thank you so much mate!" He yells. I smiles slightly at him before he leaves. I walk into the lounge room just as the girls were coming down the stairs.

Wow! Claire looked great!. Her light brown hair in a brown ponytail, skinny jeans and a singlet top, covered by a cardigan. She was gorgeous.  
She also had a bit of make up on but not a lot. Beauty right there.

I hear the boys wolf whistle to the girls and making them giggle. Georgia was holding her nose for some reason. But I couldn't take my mind off Caire.

***Harry's pov***

I watched as the girls walked down the stairs. My eyes stopped on Georgia. Oh my god! she is beautiful. She had her blonde hair out, letting it fall freely. She had leggings on accompanied by a black and white poka dot crop top. She had an unzipped leather jacket on but you could still see her stomach.  
Wow, she is fit! I didn't know she had a belly piercing.. To be honest, that made me want her more! I think she was wearing lip gloss and some mascara. She is absolutely stunning.

I start to wolf whistle and the boys tag on. The girls giggled and I notice Georgia holding her nose. I think it's cause to stop her snorting.. But I love her laugh! I really do.

***Liam'spov***

No words can explain how amazing Olivia looks. Am I like, staring at the prettiest girl in the world?!. She had her mousy-brown hair in piggy tails and she really did look cute! She was had a red dress on, and it was probably one inch before her knee but she was wearing stockings.  
She had red lipstick and mascara on. I am more than sure that was all. Kinda hard to tell. But she didn't need it. She is beautiful already.

I hear Harry wolf whistle beside me and I too join in. The girls started giggling and I noticed Georgia holding her nose. Maybe she needed a tissue?.. I don't know.

"Ready to go?" Niall sings bringing me out of my thoughts. We all nod and make our way to the van. Olivia and he two girls sat at the very back so they could all sit together. We decided to join them and I ended up sitting next to my Zayn3

"Buckled up?" The driver asks. "Yes!" We chorus.  
"*cough* Georgia..." Olivia says breaking the silence. "Mmmhmm?.." She turns her head to her smiling. "Oh.." He smile drops. We all look at her puzzled.

"Okay guys.." She starts. "I had to miss my lesson to be with you guys.." She mumbles. She pulls out a book from her bag and gives it to Olivia. What where they doing? "J-Just don't laugh okay.."

"Ready?" Claire winks. "I hate you guys so much!" She whines.

"Okay, uhm... If 17 times 58 equals 986, then take away 54 which equals 932, put that into an improper fraction then make that into a mixed fraction. What's the answer?"

"I'm sorry, I got lost at 17.." Georgia mumbles placing her head in her hands. "I am such a dumb blonde."

"Georgia! even I didn't get that!" I pipe up. "Really?" She smiles. I nod smiling wide. "I don't want to do it any more!" She whines. "Fine!" Claire mumbles.

"Oi Georgia?.." Louis says.

"Yes?"

"Why were you holding your nose before?" He quizzes.

"Oh uhm.. Well... you see..." "It's because of this!" Harry cuts her off by tickling her.

"Harry you bastard! aahahahaha *Snort* aahahahahaha *Snort* ahaha." She laughs.

"Ahahahahahaha" We all crack up. "I didn't know you snort!" Zayn laughs. "Oh Harry!" Georgia pouts her lips. "Oh i'm sorry, will this make up for it?" He leans over and kisses Georgia.

"Better?" I overhear Harry whisper to Georgia. "much!"

"Lets keep this pg 13 please!" Louis yells making us all crack up. We heard Georgia slip a snort here and there which made us laugh even harder. This day was getting better and better.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? (:**** Also, pretty pretty pretty please follow me on twitter-  hey_there_babe (One Bieber) Thank you so much if you did! 3 I will update soon. xoxoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

***Liam's pov***

"We're hear!" Niall says making us stop laughing and look out the window. "There are so many people!" Olivia gasps. "I'll protect you." I whisper to her. I give her a wink and look back out the window. The car comes to a stop and I grab Olivia's hand. She gives it a squeeze making me smile to myself.

"Okay guys, It's way to crazy out there, so we are going to take you around the back accompanied by the police." One of the backstage workers inform. We all nod and take our seats. Once again the van comes to a stop. We step out and we could hear the screams of the fans echoing from around the corner. "Come on guys!" Paul yells but not loud enough for the fans to hear.

We run inside and make our way to the recording room. I look over to Harry and Georgia talking, I observe as Harry takes Georgia by the hand. Aw! how cute are they?! wow... I sound like a chick...

"Okay guys, go behind the mics so we can start recording." A tall man instructs us. We nod and make our way into the room. "Sorry, no fans allowed." The man said sternly.

"No, no. They are with us." I call out.

"They still can't be here.." The man said stubbornly. Bloody-hell!

"Uhm... Well... They are in the album as well" Louis blurts out. Paul gives him a confused look and so do I. "Oh... all right then.."

"What are you doing?" I whisper to him. "Well, why not? They are amazing." He gives me a small smile before putting his attention to the girls. "Uh well, can we have the girls up now. I want to hear them.." Paul instructs. We quickly walk out and the girls slowly walk in. Obviously nervous. "Don't worry it's easy. Just relax, okay?" Niall laughs. The girls nod and stand behind a mic.

"Ready?" Paul's voice echo's.

I observe as Claire opens her mouth to sing my part. "You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough." She was amazing!

It came Harry's part right after and Georgia opens her mouth to sing. "Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but yoouu." Oh woah! That was.. Great! perfection. As Georgia sang the chorus with the girls backing her up, it really did sound good!

It was Zayn's part and Olivia opened her mouth to sing. "So c-c'mon, you got it wrong, to prove i'm right I put it in a so-o-ong." What is air?! Am I listening to an angel sing?! Woah! She finished her part and Georgia sang Harry's part again. But this time Claire sang the chorus with the other two sang back up. It was coming up to Harry's solo and by looks of the girls, it looked like Georgia was going to sing this part.

She looks up and smiles to Harry before singing. "Baby you light up my world like no-body else, the way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell. You don't know uh oh.. You don't know you're beautiful!" The boys and I started pushing Harry around because Georgia was looking at Harry the whole time she sang that.

How cute! :D

They finished the song and the boys cheered. Even Paul looked impressed. "Well done girls" Paul smiles. "So does that mean they are in the next album?" Louis squeals like a girl. Paul nods making Louis squealed even louder. this is going to be so much fun working with the girls.

***Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in like AGES! and I might not be able to update until next weekend. Sorry /:****  
****xoxoxo***


	7. Chapter 7

***Liam's pov***

Olivia runs up to me and I spin her around in the air. I place her down gently before kissing her cheek. She blushes a dark red which made me laugh.

"Nando's anyone?!" Niall calls out running to the door.

"YES!" We scream making our way to the back door and pilled into the car heading off to Nando's.

***Louis' pov***

"Ahahahahaha!" We laugh. "Niall, did that really happen?!" Liam laughs hard. Niall nods vigorously before shoving some chips in his mouth. "We better get going" Zayn says interrupting our laughter. We all nod and left without another word. We enter the studio and I feel something pull me over into another corridor.

"Claire wha-" I start but get cut off by her lips to mine. The kiss was mostly filled with passion. She licked my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I happily excepted. There was probably no better feeling than this.I started to kiss her neck making her moan. "Shh." I whisper continuing kissing her neck.

"Your gonna l-leave a m-mark." She stutters. " I don't care." I mumble.

"LOUIS?!" I hear someone call out. I pull back quickly and walk away leaving Claire standing there smirking to herself.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"There you are mate, where did you go?" Harry quizzes. I look at him with a smirk. "Aha! mate! going for the top guns?!" Harry laughs.  
"Oh hey Harry" Claire says walking up to us. "Is that a love bite?" Harry snorts making Claire's face go deep red. "You might want to out something on that.." I add. "It's all your fault!" She playfully hits me. I just laugh it off as we walk to the elevator.

"Where were you two?" They all bombard us. "We-uh- Got lost.." I stutter. "Uh-huh" Georgia laughs before running to Harry. "What really happened?" I over hear Georgia ask Harry. "I'll tell you later." He smiles. She nods and takes Harry by the hand.

"Okay guys." Paul starts. "For the next music video, it's going to be a love story between Liam and uhm..." Paul seemed to be thinking hard. "Actually, between Louis and Olivia." He finishes.

"EW! no sorry!" Olivia quickly says. "Why not?" Paul asks confused. "We're kinda related!" She replies.

He sighs deeply ad scratches his head. "Okay then. Between Olivia and... Liam." Paul informs us. I look over to Liam and Olivia who were both blushing.

"I'll see you guy tomorrow at 8:30am." Paul cooed walking down the hall.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I just wonna go home and watch movies..." Georgia sighs. "Tag me in!" Claire yells "Us two" Liam says holding Olivia's hand. "Yeah okay." Niall yawns. The rest of us just nodded before walking to the door.

***Harry's** **pov***

"What movie?" I call out looking through the movies. "I brought some!" Georgia sings. "Nooo!" Claire and Olivia yell. "Why not? are they chick flicks or something?" I wonder. "S-she has scary m-movies! Like the e-exorcist or like ch-chainsaw m-massacre!" Claire stutters whilst shaking.

"You watch all those movie?" I ask wide-eyed. "Mmhmm." She nods. "I never thought you would be the type to like this kind of movies. I always thought you would like chick flicks and romance." I laugh. "Well you should judge someone. You need to get to know them" She winks. "I think I'm starting to like this chick more and more each second!" I smirk.

I observe Georgia flicking through her films. "Hmmm, decisions.." She murmurs. "How about orphan?!" She basically screams. "No! that little girl gives me the creeps." Olivia whines. "Number one, she isn't a little girl!, she is a 33 year old woman! and two, how is she creepy!? gosh!... How about Human centrerpede?" She sighs. "No!" Even the boys looked scared.

"Your not even scared by that?" I ask her. "Meh!" She shrugs. "Ha." I laugh in amusement. "Fine, we'll watch halloween.." She sighs in disappointment. "Oh fine!" The girls shout. "It's okay babe. I'm here for you if you get scared." I over hear Liam whisper to Olivia.

I chuckle to myself before placing my attention to the movie.

"Ah! Ew! Oh my god! gross! Ahhh!" The girls scream. "Wooh! Yum! Oh my fluffy unicorns! Ahahahaha! LOL HE DIED AHAH! " Georgia laughs her head off.

"Popcorn anyone?" Georgia asks getting up. "Yes!" We all chorus. This was my chance to scare her. I walk in slowly and quietly. I am about thirty centre meters away now.

"Hey Harry." aaaaashe says still fiddling around with the packaging. "H-how did you know?.." I stutter. She turns around and looks me in the eyes. "I'm just.. AWESOME!" She laughs. "Uhuh.." I mumble still thinking of how she could of known I was there. "Hey Georgia?..." I start. "Yes Harry?.." She imitates.

"Well, uhm.. would you be uh.." I was having trouble saying this. why? This has never happened to me before.. "Well..I was w-wondering if you would be m-my g-g.." I was cut off with her finger to my lips.

"You talk to much. aha. And yes I will." She smiles. I lean down and crash my lips to her beautiful ones. In the kitchen again! ahaha. I pull back and smile. "Your so cute I swear!" Then she walks out without saying anything else. YES! SHE IS MY GIRL! WOOH! Best feeling ever! My dream has been complete! 3

I walk back and all eyes were on me. "I kinda, mighta, sorta let it slip.." Georgia blushes. "Aw! congratulations babe!" Olivia screams. "Thanks" Georgia and I chorus. I take my seat nest to Georgia and we all finish watching the film.

***I am all so very sorry that I hadn't uploaded for a very long time! But because I felt bad and I love all of you amazing (amazayn) readers, I stayed up until 1 in the morning and I am very tired. Usually I would still be partying but meh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxoxo.***


	8. Chapter 8

***Liam's pov**

Wow, Harry moves fast! I'm surprised she said yes. But I guess you couldn't say no to him. He is a great guy. I am so gland I am in this band, they are the best four friends I could ever ask for.

***Olivia's pov* **

"Hey Olivia?..." Liam calls out. "Mmm, yeah?" I mumble. "Well uhm... Er.. Put something nice on.." He fades out as he walks out the room. "Uh.. okay?..." I say. I walk over to my cupboard and pull out my favourite blue dress (which comes down to my knees!). I curled my hair to make little ringlets and applied some make-up. "Olivia?" I hear Georgia yell. "In here!" I reply waiting for her to come up. "What are you doing?" She asks walking in. She looks up and slightly gasps. "Oh my god! You look AMAZING! Where you going?" She squeals.

"Honestly, I don't know.. Liam just told me to put something nice on..." I mutter. We stand there silent for a few seconds before Georgia bursts out, "OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" "I-I didn't say anything.." I stutter confused. "He's taking you on a DATE! Isn't it obvious" She asks like it was the easiest question in the world.  
"...OH! I didn't have a clue! Ah! Yay!" My mood changed to really happy in a matter of seconds.

"Aw! Be right back!" "Georgia wait!" I scream. What is she doing?!

***Georgia's****pov***

"Liam! Liam! Where are you?!" I scream running down the stairs. "Hey good looking!" I wink at Liam as I enter the main bathroom. "ahaha" he chuckles. "Why didn't you tell Olivia you were going on a date?" I half whisper half yell.

"I didn't hav the courage.. Wait, how do you know?! LOUIS! I'm going to kill him!" Liam growls.

"He didn't tell me! I figured it out myself" I say giggling.

"How?.."

"becau-" But I get cut off by Harry walking in. "Because she is awesome, perfect, wonderful, amazing! I could go on forever!" He sings. "Aw harry!" I squeak. "Okay then" Liam laughs. "Oh My God! here comes Olivia!" I yell watching her walk down the stairs. Liam's face automatically lights up. "You look... AMAZING!" Liam smiles walking over to her. "Thanks" Olivia giggles back. "We better get going." Liam cooed. "Bye!" We chorus as they walk out the door.

"Want to get something to eat?"Harry suggests. "Sure" He grabs his keys and we both head out for some food.

***Louis' pov **

Everyone had gone but me. I was sitting on the couch watching valentine. Don't ask why -.- "Is anyone home?" I hear a voice echo from upstairs. "Down here!" I yell. I hear steps coming down the stairs. "Oh hey Louis" She smiles. "Hey! I thought you went out" She takes a seat besides me and answers "noooope."  
"Uhuh.." I mumble placing my arm around her.

I was probably staring at her for a good five minutes until she turns to me. "May I help you with anything? aha."She laughs. "Just this" I answer leaning forwards and crashing my lips to hers. I slide my tongue in through her lips and deepen the kiss.

_**(If you don't want to read the *sexual* parts then I advise you not to read the bold writing.)**_

**Slowly push her on her back placing myself on top. I wanted to be in control. I let my hand roam her body while my other hand levelled me. I felt her tug at my shirt indicating fir me to take it off. I pull back, breaking the kiss, and pull my top off as fast as could.**

**I quickly attack my lips to hers. I felt her hands roam my chest/torso. I started kissing her cheek and made my way to her neck, making her moan ever so slightly. That just turned me on even more!**

***Claire's pov***

**He tugged at my shirt, desperate to get it off. He leans back giving me space to take my shirt off. He keeps on going at my neck again and started making his way to my chest.**

**"Should we take this upstairs?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I nod as he picks me up with my legs rapped around his waist kissing him. We entered the bedroom and he chucks me onto the bed. "Are you sure?" He asks with his eyes looking at me quizzed. I nod smiling before he starts kissing me again.**

***Liam's pov***

"Aw Liam!" She squeaks. "I know! six times" I reply laughing slightly. "Should we get going?" She asks. "Yeah okay"

"How much do I owe ya?" She thinks. "Uh, I'm paying!" I look at her and get my wallet out. "No!" She whines. "Yes!" I mock. "Ah! I hate you!" She playfully hits me."You know you love it." I wink.

We decided to go straight home instead of going to the movies. "In we go." I sing while walking into the house.

"Where's Louis?" I asked Olivia puzzled. "Uhm... I don't know, maybe he went out." That's when we heard some muffled voices coming from upstairs. "L-o-u-i-s! B-a-b-y!" We quickly look at each other in disbelief. "What the hell?" I hear Olivia whisper/yell.

Oh no...

***Olivia's pov* **

"H-a-r-d-e-r" I faintly hear Claire moan. "Ah!" I groan. "It's alright.. People grow up." Liam tries calming me down. "But you see, he's my BROTHER! I am hearing my brother screw around with my bestfriend!" I yell back. I sigh deeply and apologize for yelling.

"It's okay.." He fades out. We noticed it got a lot quieter upstairs. We suddenly hear some noises coming down the steps. Great it's Louis! Just great. His hair was messy and he only his boxers on. He looks up and his grin drops.

"H-h-how long have y-you two been h-her for?.." He stutters wide-eyed. "Oh you know, ever since LOUIS HARDER!" I spit, giving him a death glare. "Oh..." He whispers. "Olivia i'm sorry you heard that... Uhm.. please understand that i'm sorry."

"God, you always end up screwing around with my friends! I've lots heaps of them cause of you!" I scream.

"But it's different this time!" He slightly yells.

"But you two aren't even a couple! It's not going to last now!" I mumble still pretty pissed.

"It-it just sorta happened..." He says.

"Ha! Sorta happened?! Listen Louis, don't just screw around with her okay?! She's.. She's the only few I have left.." I reply fading out.

"What do you mean?." Louis looks at me puzzled. Oh crap, I had to open my big mouth...

"Don't worry, just... just get a hotel next time.." I walk into the kitchen and occupy myself by washing the dishes. Should I tell him?.. No! I couldn't.. I shouldn't!. Why is life so hard?! ):

***Oh no! What's going to happen between Claire and Olivia now? :O Hope your enjoying (: xoxo ***


	9. Chapter 9

***I'm back! How was the last chapter? Good? :D. Lets see what happens in this chapter(: enjoy!***

*******Narrator's pov* **

Harry and Georgia met up with Zayn and Niall at the club. "Who's this?" Georgia giggles. "This is Sheridan(:" Niall grins. "Hi!" They chorus. "You look rather familiar..." Georgia starts but gets cut off by Zayn.

"Should we start heading home?"

"Yeah okay." Harry yawns. "You coming along?" Zayn asks Sheridan. She look up at Niall and he nods grinning wide. "I guess that's a yes!" She squeaks.  
They all laugh and head for the car. "This is the house of fun!" Zayn chuckles as he jumps out of the car and runs towards the door.

"HEY GUYS!" Georgia screams walking in. "W-what's wrong louis?" Georgia asks lowering her voice.

"Olivia said Claire was one of her only friends.. What's that supposed to mean?" He asks Georgia, with tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, you see Lou... Uh... She isn't the most populist girl in the school..." She starts slow and careful. "Lou, she gets bullied everyday, she's gotten bashed by groups of girls, She gets called names and has very little friends.." She finishes.

***Georgia's pov***

"Do you do anything?" Louis asks me, I could see his hand make a fist. "What do you mean Louis?" I asked seriously puzzled. "I said do you do anything? I'm starting to think your the one that bashes her! How else would you know?! She is always coming home with you with bruises on her face, arms and legs!" H raises his voice, which was rather scary D: "You've been bulling her haven't you?!" He screams in my face. Tears started to threaten my eyes. WHy on earth would he think that?!

"Louis your talking nonsense!" I yell back. I could feel the tears flowing down my face now. "I shouldn't of trusted you!" He screams. "Get out of my house!"

"Louis! I'm the one protecting her! I've gotten black eyes, bruised arms and a broken nose from stepping in front of her and getting the punch!.. Fine i'll leave! You know nothing about my life or what happens to your own sister!" I yell back walking towards the door and slamming it shut. I ran home and climbed into bed. I may be tough, but I can't stand people yelling at me):

***Louis' pov* **

I watch as Georgia walks out and slams the door making the room go dead silent. "Louis! You have no right to yell and accuse my girlfriend! You have no proof!" Harry says raising his voice. Before I could say anything, Olivia runs out from the kitchen, "What's with all the yelling?!"

"Nothing... you alright?.." I mumble. "Yeah I guess... All I need is some girl time... W-where's Georgia?.." I quizzes. "Your not allowed to see her any more..." I say hearing my voice rise again. "WHAT?! WHY?" She screeches.

"Stop covering for her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know she bullies you at school, stop trying to deny it!" I confront her.

"WHAT! She's the one that stops them! Haven't you notice her come come with me with me completely exhausted, covered in bruises? and then there's me, standing there perfect!" She yells at me. "I would never lie to you Louis.." She whispers. "R-really?... Then w-why do you get b-bullied?" I stutter feeling terrible about accusing Georgia. "I'll tell you later.. Just! just apologize to Georgia okay." She says looking down.

"Okay.." I walk to the phone and dial her number slowly. What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she hates me? Oh!  
*Ring ring* It went on for quite some time until she finally answered. "H-h-hello?" I hear her sniffle.

"Georgia, it's Louis, I am so so so sorry for accusing you, please come over." I say fading out.

"I-I don't kn-ow.." She sobs.

"Please! I'll even come pick you up. I'm coming to get you. You have no say." I instruct before hanging up. I quickly put on some jeans and a polo shirt. "Harry, can you come?" I ask Hazza.

"yeah sure." He replies grabbing his coat.

We hop in the car and drive off. "I'll go get her." Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and runs to the front door. I observe the front door and Georgia come out. Oh harry.. He bends down to give Georgia a piggy back ride to the car.

"H-hi Georgia.." I stutter. She just simply nods back. She must be pretty upset. Aw! I feel terrible! "Georgia, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded. She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. In a friendly way! don't worry! "It's okay, she's your little sister. You were just worried. Just please don't jump to conclusion next time." She explains wiping away the mascara from under her eyes.

"Yes of course. Thanks for forgiving me." I smile.


	10. Chapter 10

***Did you like? :D Enjoy chapter 10 everyone! xoxo***

***Liam's pov* **

"So.. Sheridan." I start.

"Yeah?" She smiles.

"You and Niall met just before or have you been friends for quite some time?" That was all I could think of... "Uhm.. Well, we met a while ago and when he saw me tonight I was rather surprised he remember who I was." She informs. "Uhuh, Well your very pretty and hopefully Niall isn't stupid enough to let you go" I say giving Niall a little stare. He started blushing as did Sheridan.

"Is it okay if we call you Shez?" Zayn asks.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't been called that for years. Ever since my besfriend moved away from Australia to here. That was when we started kindergarten" She says staring at the floor.

"What's your friends name?" Niall adds.

"Uhm... I can't remember.. I think it's something like, Geraldine, Gabby.. No, I think it was Georgia" She replies thinking.

"Georgia? That's the name of Harry's girlfriend."  
"And my bestfriend" Olivia adds.

"Oh.." She starts. "What was her last name?" "Uhmm... Wow, that takes me back.. hmm, Summer, Smug, Sssss...SMITH! i think.." She informs.

"That's her last name too. You know, I always thought she had a bit of an accent, never new it was Australian." Zayn smiles. Just then the door opens and Louis, Harry and Georgia walked in. "Georgia!" We chorus.

"Do you know a girl named Sheridan?" Olivia quizzes. "Well duh, we met her before." Georgia rolls her eyes at her silly question.

"No, what Olivia was trying to say, before you moved in from Australia, did you know someone named Sheridan?" I say.

"Well, yeah I did. I still have the friendship necklace she gave me when I left... WAIT! how did you know I moved here from Australia? I've haven't told anyone!" I says quickly. "Georgia? Georgia Smith? Is that you?" Sheridan says standing up.

"Uh... Yeah? My name is Georgia Smith?.." Georgia answers awkwardly. "It's me, Sheridan." As she said that she reached down and grabbed something from around her neck. As she relieved it, it looked like an old, slightly rusty necklace. "Oh-my-god!" I over hear Georgia gasp. "S-Sheridan?!" She squeals. "Oh my god! it's been so long!"

I watch as Georgia and Sheridan give each other a big hug. "You look so different! but in a good way aha!" Sheridan laughs. "So do you!"  
"Small world.." I chuckle.

"What's all this screaming about?" Claire asks as she walks down the steps rubbing her eyes. "Oh.. Sorry.." Georgia mumbles pushing some hair behind her ear. "I can't look at you the same.. Ew.." Olivia also mumbles.

"Huh?..." Claire starts. She looks over to Louis whom gives her 'the look'. "Oh my god! you heard?.. I am so sorry! We're still friends right?!" She pleads.

"Of course! aha" Olivia smiles. "Sweet!"

"Chinese anyone?" I suggest. They all agreed and we ordered like a month worth of chinese! I swear!

***Olivia's pov* **Oh my god Liam! stop this torture! I need him I swear. But he probably doesn't like me in THAT way.. But I need him bad!  
Maybe I could ask him to come with me for a private talk.. anything to get him to... well... fuck me. Your probably thinking 'I thought you were such a good girl' or 'Wow, didnt expect that' but I am so desperate for him!

"Hey Liam?" I say, forming our own conversation.

"Mmhmm?" He asks turning my way.

"Could you please come with me upstairs for a sec?" I ask as I stand up and walk up the steps with Liam close behind.

We walk into my room and I close the door . I turn around around to be met by Liam pushing me against the wall and kissing me hard. **I kiss him back and I feel him smile into the kiss. He picks me up, still kissing me, and drops me onto the bed, smirking before leaning towards me and continuing to kiss me.**

**He lifts me up slightly and searches for the zippier to my dress. He finally found it and starts unzipping the dress. His hands met my bare skin making me shiver. He pulls back and allows me to take my dress off. Leaving me in just my bra and underwear. (matching) He leans back and observes my body before starting to kiss me again.**

**I start undoing his buttons of his shirt until it finally falls off. I stare at his amazing abs, running my fingers up and down them making Liam laugh in amusement. He continues kissing me and makes his way to my neck. While kissing my neck, he tries undoing my bra which he was failing at miserably. I let out a small giggle and undid it myself but let him take it off me.**

**He starts making his way down lower until he stops right at the 'spot'. "Laim!" "I haven't even gotten to the best part" He snickers. I reach down and undo his pant buttons. He kicks them off leaving him just boxes. He kisses his way down until he reached the top of my nickers. He pulls them ever so slowly just to tease me. He places my legs over his shoulders and leans down. His hot breath, centre meters away.**

**He starts his work, making me gasp. "O-oh, my g-god Liam!" I manage to choke out. I hear him chuckle slightly as he continues. He pulls back, placing my legs back onto the bed. He leans down and kisses me as he places his fingers in me. I let out a moan in the kiss and too reached down. He was hard as. I started rubbing slow but soon picking up the pace.**

"O-olivia!" He chokes out, still kissing me. I pull down his boxes and he kicks them off. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks softly. I am so happy he cared for me. I bit my lip and looked up at him. Now that I am in the situation.. I'm not so sure, I am really nervous cause I've never done this before.. "Uh... Lets see how we go shall we?" I reply swinging my arms around his neck as he replies with a nod.

*Liam's pov*

I slowly go in making her gasp. I stayed there for a few seconds, giving her time to think this over. "Liam, for gods sake, move!" She cried out. That was all I needed before I started moving. "L-Liam!" She screams. I move a little faster starting a rhythm.

*Olivia's pov*

He felt so fucking good, but I couldn't go on. I don't think I'm ready)':  
"L-Liam, S-stop." I manage to say. He suddenly stops and look at me. "M-Maybe another time.." I stutter. He nods and gets up. I got changed and so did Liam.

He, looked kinda...Kinda upset.. "Liam.. It's not you, like, you felt amazing, but I don't think I can do this just yet. It was my first time a-and... I'm just scared I guess..." I whisper looking down. He places his hand on my knee, "It's okay, Just tell me when you ready, Okay? Also, you thought I was amazing?" He smirks. "Aha. yeah.. I'll be honest with you, you felt fucking amazing!" I sigh. "Ooops.. did I say that last bit out loud?! O.O" I laugh embarrassed.

"Thanks, I guess. aha." He got up and bent down next to my ear. "You felt fucking amazing too." He whispers before walking out. I starting smirking to myself before walking downstairs.

***Harry's pov* **

"Liam, where did you get off to" I quiz grinning to myself. "I-uh-upstairs-uh-Ah!" He mumbles shaking his head. "What's wrong?" Georgia asks getting up from beside me and walking to Liam. "Nothing.." He whispers. "Come outside with me, I know something is bothering you.." She says grabbing his hand and leading outside leaving us sitting there in a quiet room.

We suddenly hear someone stomping down the staircase. "Hey guys" Olivia yawns. "Where's Liam?"

"Uhm.. He's outside with Georgia." I reply.

"Oh.. Well did he say anything?" She quizzes.

"Nope, why?" Niall asks. "Oh.. don't worry." She finishes walking into the kitchen. Okay then...

***Georgia's pov* **

***Hey guys! I was thinking about doing Georgia's pov next chapter! Sorry, but I promise i'll have it updated sooooon! Also sorry, for the long sex part for all those people who don't like reading that kind of stuff in stories. Don't worry, every time there is a sex part I will make it bold so you know(; Love you guys! xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

***Georgia's pov***

I closed the door behind me and walking over to Liam. "Now what's-" But I get cut off with his lips so mine. What the hell?! He pulls back seconds later leaving me stunned and very confused. "OH MY GOD! Georgia! I am so sorry!" He cries. "I am just very very confused at the moment and I-I ... I just don't know what I was thinking. Honestly I am really sorry, I'm not trying to get between you and Harry! Please forgive me!" He finishes

"Liam! calm down. I understand. Between you and me, I've done something like that before. Just tell me you didn't feel anything?" I asked wide-eyed.

He looks up and nods, "D-did you?"

"Thank god.. No I didn't. Now tell me, what happened?" I ask softly. "Well.. Olivia backed out when..." He starts. "When?"

"When we were h-having...er...sex..." H finishes obviously embarrassed.

"Listen Liam.. She isn't very good with.. with anything! but it was her first time, I-I think... but that's beside the point. I promise you she will get the courage to do it with you." "Even though I said to her, it was alright that she backed out, it still hurt.. I just wanted to share a special moment with her.." "And you will! Trust me." I finish walking back inside.

"How did it go?" Harry quizzes me. "Bed problems aha" I laugh watching Louis eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"Haha, Louis calm down!" I sooth. "She's almost 18! I am pretty sure that you were probably, like, 16 when you lost your virginity. You wouldn't stop going on about it! ahaha." I giggle. He blushes a dark red then relaxes into his seat.

I look over to the door and watch it open slowly and watch as Liam walks in sighing deeply. Aw Poor Liam!. "Olivia!" I scream. "What?!" She whines. "Stop being anti-social. And get your butt over hear." I say trying to hide my laugh. "Yes your majesty?" She says in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, don't be all bitchy with me!" I sigh. "Anyway, did you guys want to all go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay!" Everyone calls out but Olivia. "Oh c'mon Olivia, turn that frown upside down(:" I say sticking my tongue out. "I'll think about it." Olivia yawns as she sits next to Louis. "Movie anyone?" Zayn says flicking through the movies. "HUMAN CENTIPEDE!" I scream making everyone scream back no. "I'm in the mood for a musical" Claire smiles. "Hairspray?" Olivia joins in. "Yeah okay, what do you guys think?" I ask. "Yeah." They chorus.

We were up to the part when Link (Zac Efron) was singing 'A ladies choice' and oh did he sound good. "Oh my god Zac Efron is looking Fab-u-lous!" I squeal as I click my fingers in a 'z' shape. "What about me?" Harry says as he puts his hand over his heart. "But your better." I giggle as I kiss him softly. "Oh come on!" He begs. "Later." I whisper as I wink at him. That only made him smirk to himself. He suddenly grabs my legs and places them on his lap.

"Uh, Harry? What was that for?" I laugh. "Your legs will keep my lap warm." He smiles, poking his tongue at me."Guys! we are trying to watch a movie here!" Louis interrupts us. "Oh, sorry." I mumble, placing my attention back to the movie. Harry was slowly rubbing my legs which made them warm but it did tickle a little bit. But it was still nice. (:

***After movie***

"Well I better be going home.." Claire yawns. "Okay babe, I'll walk you to your car." Louis say getting up out of his seat. "Bye guys" Claire waves as she makes her way out the door.

"So, do you guys, like, live here?" I quiz. "Well, I guess you could say that. We have our own rooms." Liam informs. "Oooh. Well anyway, Could I stay the night?"

"Sure!" Olivia interrupts. "You can stay in my room."

"Oh, I-I was wondering i-if I could stay with Harry tonight.. If that's alright with you." I look up at Harry. "Of course." He smiles. "Sorry Livi." I frown.

"It's okay, w-will you stay with me tonight?..." Olivia whispers to Liam. He nods before Louis barges in with the biggest grin on his face. "Why so happy mate?" Niall laughs. "I'm no longer single!" He sings. "Well done." We all chorus as we clapped. Even Olivia was clapping. That's a good sign.(:

"Ready to go to bed?" I hear Harry's voice ring through my ear. I nod before saying to the others, "We're going to bed."  
"Okay night!"

We walk upstairs holding hands. I watch as Harry strips down into his boxers. Those abs! Breathe Georgia! I went to get changed when I realized something. I had no other clothes... Well he is my boyfriend so it doesn't matter if he see's me in my singlet and underpants. So I decided to strip down into just that. I was putting my hair up in a messy bun when I hear a wolf whistle from behind me. "This doesn't deserve a wolf whistle." I laugh, pointing down to what I was wearing. "We'll I think it does." He smirks. "because you look.." He starts. He seemed to be thinking about what word to choose. "Hm, sexy!"

He pushes me against the wall and starts giving me sloppy kisses on my neck. "Harry not noooooow" I whine. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes with those gorgeous eyes of his! "You owe me." He smirks before he continues kissing my neck. He picks me up and places me on the bed. I liked this and all but, between you and me, I'm still a virgin... Everyone thinks I've slept with heaps of guys and that I was pregnant once. Like come on! I'm not a slut! Jeez. But just like Olivia, i'm really nervous.

"H-Harry." I stutter but he completely ignored me which actually did hurt me a little. I slowly push him back as I say, "Harry, could we do this another night?"

"Why?" He frowns. "I-I... I've never done this before..." I fade out as I look down. I feel Harry's hand touch my chin, lifting it up so I was now face to face with him. "Do you trust me?" Of course I trust him! It's just!... I don't know any more.**I sigh deeply before laying back on the mattress and pulling Harry on top of me, kissing him hard. He lifts me up and rips off my top. As we continue to kiss, he opens his mouth wider, making the kiss deeper. He flips us over making me on top. He moves his hands over my butt tracking the material. I feel as he moves his hands up my back and landing on my bra. He starts fiddling around with the hooks but soon manages to unhook the bra. I sit up slightly letting the bra slide off. As soon as it's off, I through it away and attacking my lips to his.**

**As we kiss I feel Harry flipping us once more. "Harry make up your mind!" I laugh as he starts kissing my neck. I feel his hand slide under the material of my underpants, rubbing me slowly. "Mmmm" I moan. I could feel him smirk into our kiss before he sticks his fingers into me, slowly at first but soon picking up his pace. "Harry!" I half scream. He pulls back and watches my facial expression change each time he puts his fingers in me.**

**"J-Just get in m-me already!" I manage to choke out. He gave me a smirk and waisted no time getting his pants and mine off. "You ready?" He asks serious. I sigh and nod as he smiles wide before starting. Oh wow! "H-Harry fuck me harder!" I moan as he moves faster and faster with every thrust. "Y-your so f-fucking amazing!" I scream. "Mmm, oh Georgia!" Harry moans. His thrust start to become slower until he finally stops.**

He plops himself beside me soon rapping me up in this arms. "That-was-great..." He says in-between puffs.

"yeah" I smile. I how I love this boy3 "Night love." He smiles kissing my cheek. "Night." I yawn.

***Olivia's pov* **

"When they wake up, it will be sooooo awkward.." I say breaking the silence. "We really need to get sound proof walls." Sheridan shivers. "Wow, they were loud.." Louis coughs. "Well, I am going to try to go to sleep..." I yawn. "Same here." Liam pipes up. "Night." Everyone says. "No funny business you two." Louis warns as Liam and I walk up the stairs.

"Liam, I am really sorry that I backed out" I whisper. "It's okay." I sigh deeply, thinking hard. I roll my eyes and kissed Liam. "W-what-are-you-doing?" He asks in-between kisses. I pull back and look at him. "I wonna share the special moment you, and this time I'm not backing out. I love you Liam." Oh my god!, did I just say that I loved him. He's not meant to know that! I've probably freaked him out now. I feel Liam's lips to mine and he suddenly pulls back. "I love you too." He smiles. Tonight I wasn't going to back out. And did you hear what he said?! He said he LOVED ME! :'D yay! "Oh, one more thing." He quickly says. "We better be quiet." He winks making me giggle.

***Morning***

I slowly open my eyes, blinded by the sun. I roll over to be met with Liam's beautiful face. I take a deep breath before getting up and heading to the door. I quickly look down and realize something. I have no clothes on!.

I got changed and made my way to the kitchen where I saw Harry making something. "Hey Hazza." He jumps at my voice. "Don't do that!" He whines. "Aha, sorry. So how was last night?" I giggle waiting for his reply. I watch as he drops what he was holding and looks at me wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean?" He asks trying to laugh it off. "Oh, you know perfectly well, what I mean" I smirk. He sighs before saying, "You heard?" I nod trying to keep in my laughter. "How loud were we?" He asks biting his lip. "Lets just say, we all heard you two."

"Oh hey Olivia." Georgia yawns walking in. I give her a little smirk and giving her the 'look' making her stop in her tracks. "Why are you looking at me like that?.." she quizzes. "Did you have fun last night?" That made her eyes widen and she looks at Harry, "How? When? Did they hear?!" He nods and I giggle. "Oh...Aheh.. Our bad." Georgia replies obviously embarrassed. "Hey Olivia, Georgia, Harry." Niall and Zayn both smirk. "Hey." I reply as I watch Georgia waddle to the couch.

"Hey my little monkeys" Louis smiles as he hopes down the stairs. "And my little sex monkeys." He chuckles as he looks at Georgia and Harry. They roll their eyes and Harry proceeds to the couch. We are not going to let this one go for a long time!(;

***Hey guys!, I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it!. Xoxo* *Oooh! btw, If you guys could pretty please follow me on twitter- Hey_there_babe (Justin's direction) and tumblr(definitely tumblr)- purringkitties (: Just copy and paste (plus the tumblr . com part) and it should take you to my blog! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I have decided to move my story to Wattpad, in hope for more views. (I AM REALLY SORRY FOR ALL YOU GUYS THAT HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE BECAUSE I AM STARTING FROM THE BEGINNING! But I am copy and pasting it so it won't take that long :P x) - So just go to wattpad and type in - Here is me . And my name on it is- HarryLoveMeMore (: xxxx So sorry guys! Message me if you can't find it, and I will try to link you cause It won't let me on this ))):


End file.
